Train Station
Train Station is the first campaign level of 2009 game Wolfenstein. Taking place in a Nazi-occupied train station in Isenstadt, the player assumes control of B.J. Blazkowicz as he helps the Kreisau Circle destroy a train carrying experimental equipment. Walkthrough The level begins with the player, as B.J., arriving at the train station via a carriage. He meets up with a Kreisau Circle agent, informing BJ that his cover is blown. He leads him into a door that leads to the sewer. Escaping the Nazi, the player navigates around the sewer and makes his way up the ladder leading to a cafe's pantry. There, he meets Erik Engle, second in command of Caroline Becker. He tells him about a train suspected to be carrying experimental equipment, which sits on Platform 1. They take out all of the Nazi guards inside and outside the cafe and proceed to a locked door, destroying it with dynamite. They then continue to storm the station, taking out more soldiers along the way, until they have reach Platform 1. The player mans an MG 42 to soften up the heavy reinforcements and to protect Erik Engle until he finishes planting the bomb, which explodes and destroys the experimental equipment (possibly Veil canisters). The destruction causes B.J. to levitate. Blazkowicz is instructed to exit the station. While the player fights the Nazis alone, a series of explosions causes BJ and the soldiers to levitate high up into the air. After killing all the soldiers, the player exits the station. A brief cutscene shows Blazkowicz being led by a Kreisau Circle agent to Midtown West and the mission ends. Items There are a total eleven Gold and five Intel founded in this level. Gold #Right after jumping down to the sewer, there is a "waterfall" on the far end. This gold item is found behind it. #On the counter in the pantry, after climbing the stairs and meeting Erik Engle. #On a shelf in the bar. #After exiting the cafe, there is a parked train on the western part of the station. This gold item is found behind some stacked wooden crates. #Near a locked door, resting near some crates. #Just near gold no. 5 is an encaged space blocked by a wooden crate. Break the crate and crouch to get it inside. #After destroying the locked door, go to an area where there are wooden crates and barrels. This gold item is found behind the aforementioned wooden crates. #Right after taking out the Nazis in the building, head up the stairs and find an office. This gold item is found beside a desk. #Cross the bridge to the other building. Find the gold beside another wooden crate #Head up the stairs after wrecking the train. This gold item is hidden behind a portrait of Adolf Hitler. #Inside a burning ticket booth lying beside a pile of rubble. Intel #After exiting the pantry is a table. This intel is found on top of it. #On a wall just near gold no. 5 and 6. #Lying on the round next to the parked train and near gold no. 4 #On top of a desk on the stairs in the same building where gold no. 8 is found. #On a wall next to a desk inside the opposite building and near gold no. 9. Trivia *This is the only level B.J. cannot use Thule Medallion by default. *Unlike other levels, Train Station doesn't have an entrance in town hub. *In Demo Version of the game, the mission was slightly changed to show more content in just one mission. **By default we can use Thule Medallion (in storm drain is mini Veil wall) and on table with MP40 is also a crystal with Mire ability. **In place with fourth intel is a Black Market member from who we can buy upgrades. All upgrades are already unlocked. **After exploding a bomb planted by Erik Engle, from the train car is coming out Heavy Trooper. The entrance to next area won't be open until we kill him and pick-up his Particle Cannon. Wolfenstein Train Station 100%|Gold and Intel locations in "Train Station" ru:Вокзал Category:Wolfenstein locations Category:Wolfenstein missions